Sonic: Centennial Sabotage
by MathewSwift
Summary: When Sonic and his friends reach the Summer Centennial, things get completely out of hand. There is fights, Keyblades and magic! A sequel to Sonic: Visitors meets Equestria Girls. Enjoy!
1. The Great and Powerful Trixie

**I've decided to to Centennial Sabotage a little earlier than expected. This is the sequel to _Sonic: Visitors Meets Equestria Girls._ Characters belong to SEGA, Hasbro, Disney, WB Kids, Square Enix and Warner Bros..**

**- - - - - - - - - - - Sonic: Centennial Sabotage - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and the Equestria Girls were riding a carridge to Chanterlot City, which is hosting the Celestial Summer Centennial, a celebration in which is respecting Equestria's 100th anniversary. Tents and exhibits were everywhere on the grounds, showing off prices and items for sale. Applejack made a chart in which where everyone should go.**

Applejack: I made a chart of groups an' places to go. Tails can go with Twilight and Fluttershy, I've got goods to sell, and Sonic can go with Rainbow Dash.

Knuckles: Wait, what about me?

Rainbow Dash: You can go to the salon, you need a major makeover. (Everyone laughs).

Knuckles: Grrr... (walks away)

Twilight: I heard about this magic show at the East End. Maybe we can go there.

Tails: Well, I don't really believe in magic, but I guess it'll be fun.

Sonic: I got to meet somebody. Someone important.

Rainbow Dash: Well, who is it?

Sonic: Well...I can't really tell you...

Fluttershy: Why not?

Sonic: Because... because it's about a way to get to Mobius.

Applejack: Well, if it's someone that can help, I guess you can see him.

Sonic: Cool! (zooms away quickly)

Rainbow Dash: What is he up to? (zooms after him)

Tails: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's see some magic!

**- - - - - - - - - At the magic show - - - - - - - -**

**Tails and Twilight took their places in the front row of seats. The magic stage was decorated with stars and crescent moons. A melodious voice piped up from the stage. **

?: Welcome to my enchanted show, ladies and gentleman. You are about to be amazed by...

**A puff of green smoke appeared on the stage. When it cleared, there stood a blue-skinned girl with silver hair with a navy blue robe and a purple witches's hat, decorated with stars and crescent moons.**

?: The Great and Powerful Trixie!

Twilight: Oh, no.

Tails: I agree. There's probably a smoke machine and a stage lift. Not at all magical.

**Twilight bursted out laughing and Tails just sat there, unconvinced. Trixie heard Tails and called his name.  
**

Trixie: Please, _Miles Prower, _step forward.

**Tails was shocked. How did Trixie know his name? Still unconvinced, he stepped onto the stage.**

Trixie: You're probably thinking... how did I, The Great and Powerful Trixie, know your name? Because I, The Great and Powerful Trixie, know everything.

Tails: (I doubt it.)

Trixie: Now you're mind is saying "I doubt it". Everyone knows that I, The Great and Powerful Trixie, hates non-believers! (She looks into the crowd) Attention, everyone. This fox is going to help me with my first trick. The Levitation Charm!

Tails: What are you going to do, close the curtain and tie me with tiny strings and let one of your cronies use a fork-lift? (crowd starts giggling)

Trixie: No. This is pure magic, young non-believer. (She takes out her wand and points it at Tails) _Wingardium Leviosa!_

**Tails was lifted five feet into the air and hovered around the magic show. Tails was checking every to make sure that his limbs weren't tied to anything, but they weren't. He was dropped down on the stage and the audience (besides Twilight) gave an applause.**

Trixie: Thank you! Now, I'm going to introduce to you another spell: the Crucius Curse!

Twilight: WHAT? Trixie, you can't!

Trixie: This doesn't concern you, Sparkle! I didn't know you like mangy mutts so much! (points her wand at Tails again) _Crucify!_

Tails: What is the Cru- - AHHHHH!

**Tails suddenly felt pain, unbearable pain that only death can take away. Trixie was laughing maniacally at him, screaming in fear and pain. Twilight was running up stage and kneeled to Tails' side. A tear fell down her cheek.**

Twilight: REMOVE IT NOW!

Trixie: Sorry, Sparkle, but non-believers must pay the price when they face The Great and Powerful Trixie! (She rolls up her sleeves and points her wand at Tails and Twilight) Very sorry, fellas, but I have to make an example for my father. _Avada Kedavra!_

**A flash of green light shot out of her wand and missed Tails by inches. The Crucius Curse ended, but some of the pain stayed. Tails struggled, but he eventually got up and gave Trixie a glare.**

Tails: You think you're strong is because of your magic, Trixie? Well, the only thing that's actually real is your attitude.

Trixie: You dare taunt The Great and Powerful Trixie Riddle? You will now pay the price, non-believer! (She points her wand at Tails again) Goodbye, Miles Prower!

**Tails set up his Wrist Cannon and pointed it at Trixie. Then, they said words that people are dying to hear.**

Trixie: _Avada Kedavra!_

Tails: _Wrist Cannon Blast!_

**The green and yellow blasts of light merged and glowed even brighter and more dense. Trixie's Killing Curse was winning, but it was not as strong as Tails' Cannon. The yellow ray came closer to Trixie and suddenly, Trixie turned into a puff of black smoke and zoomed away into the sky. The crowd was cheering, not for The Great and Powerful Trixie, but Tails. Twilight ran and hugged Tails, tightly as though Tails had been given the Crucius Curse.  
**

**- - - - - - - - - - From the distance - - - - - - - - - -**

**Trixie reformed into an alleyway away from the magic show. She watched as the crowd lifted Tails off of the stage and cheered on. Furious at her defeat, Trixie rolled up her sleeve. A snake and dagger tattoo was showing on her wrist and she laid a finger on it. The tattoo wriggled like a real snake and bubbled.**

Trixie: I, The Great and Powerful Trixie Van Riddle, will have her revenge!

**Then, Trixie ran into the midst of the alley and was gone.**

**Will Trixie have her revenge on Tails? Has Tails lifted the bar? What about the others?**

**Thank you for reading Chapter 1 of Centennial Sabotage. Please review on how you liked it and don't forget to enter in my poll. Did you like how Trixie fought Tails? That was a parody of _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. _I also thought that the Harry Potter spells were a good touch. Did you think so? Theres also a twist in the story. Try to find out. Please review and/or follow. SonicDash777...OUT!**


	2. Knuckles and Captain A

** This is the sequel to _Sonic: Visitors Meets Equestria Girls._ Characters belong to SEGA, Hasbro, Disney, WB Kids, Square Enix and Warner Bros.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 2: The Illusionist - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Knuckles was walking through the Centennial, looking at the booths and the performers. He was surprised that this place is celebrating it's 100th anniversary. Noticing something out of the ordinary, he saw a green and yellow flash of light. **

Knuckles: They even have fireworks?

**He also noticed what looked like a knight in shining armor, but it's not an ordinary knight. He was a huge, black knight, with what looked like a red cape and black armor, holding a massive blade with weird writing on it. Knuckles approached him.**

Knuckles: Hey, man. Nice gear.

**The knight didn't answer. **

Knuckles: Hello? Let's kick that pea-sized brain into gear!

**Suddenly, the knight zoomed into a nearby alleyway. Knuckles ran after him with the thought that this guy is bad news, but he was nowhere in the alleyway. Instead was a teenage girl, with gold-brown skin with yellow freckles and red hair (exactly like Knuckles), wearing a silk, red dress with an opal necklace and sharp, boxing gloves. Knuckles recognized her: it was Applejack in his mind!**

Knuckles: Applejack?

Applejack: Not entirely.

Knuckles: What?

Applejack: I am an Illusionist, a person, or in my case, a Key Keeper with the power of transformation.

Knuckles: So... you're not Applejack.

Applejack: Apparently not, but I must say, you do choose women wisely.

Knuckles: Who are you?

?: I have no name, but you can call me Captain A.

Knuckles: OK, Captain, so what are you doing here?

Captain A.: I am a guardian. I was told to protect the Last Key-Keeper when she arrives.

Knuckles: Oh, well see ya. (walks away)

Captain A.: We will meet again. Watch out for the Heartless. (vanishes)

Knuckles: What? (turns and sees nothing nothing) Wow, theres a lot of fast people around here.

**Knuckles walks away into the festivities and enjoys the views again, but he had a feeling that someone is watching him.**

**- - - - - - - - - - From the Distance - - - - - - - - - - - **

**A black creature with yellow, glowing eyes stared at the unaware echidna. He was getting ready to pounce, when a piercing slash of metal sliced him in half. It's heart came out of the shadow and floated into the blade. It was Captain A.'s blade (he calls it the Nameless Gear).  
**

**Captain A.: Like as I was told, I am a guardian.**

**Is this mysterious hero about to help the Mobius Three and the Equestria Girls?**

**That's it for Chapter 2. Captain A. is created by captainawesum9999! Please review on what the next Chapter should be about. Thank you, captainawesum and there is more content with Captain A in Story 5. SonicDash777... OUT!**


	3. Sonic, Dash and the First Key-Keeper

** This is the sequel to _Sonic: Visitors Meets Equestria Girls._ Characters belong to SEGA, Hasbro, Disney, WB Kids, Square Enix and Warner Bros.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -Chapter 3: Sonic, Dash and the First Key Keeper - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**Sonic was dashing through the Centennial as fast as he could, because a mysterious figure with a black hood told him that their hope of going home lies within a person that is much like him. But Sonic didn't realize that he was being followed. Rainbow Dash was not far behind, thinking that Sonic was up to something.**

**Sonic reached an abandoned warehouse that is looking like that it's going to fall apart any minute. The windows were cracked and the wood planks were hanging like nooses. He didn't think that this was the best place to find this guy, but he searched the entire city already, so this was his best option.**

Sonic: This had better be worth- - OOOF!

**Rainbow Dash crashed into Sonic and the two toppled over the porch. They were rolling and rolling again until they stopped in the kitchen, gasping for breath.**

Sonic: What *gasp* is your problem?

Rainbow Dash: I was trying to see what you're *gasp* up to!

Sonic: Up to something? I was sent here!

Rainbow Dash: By who?

**CRASH! went upstairs! Sonic and RD stopped arguing instantly and looked up at the cracking roof. Someone else was obviously up there.**

Sonic: Shhh! Stay here!

Rainbow Dash: Why, so you can be the hero of this chapter? No way! I'm going in!

Sonic: Fine, but be quiet!

**Rainbow Dash smiled and creaked up the stairs, quickly and quietly. Then, she suddenly bolted up the stairs and there was a sudden rumbling sound. Sonic heard her voice and another voice.**

?: WAIT! WAIT!

Rainbow Dash: Well, this is a unusual sight!

**She came back down the steps holding two things: a sword in the shape of a key, and a boy with spikey brown hair, bright blue eyes and he was wearing a crimson silver suit and big yellow shoes.**

Sonic: Are you the guy I'm looking for?

?: It depends. Are you a Heartless?

Rainbow Dash: _ WE _ask the questions here, kid!

Sonic: Calm down, RD. I'm not sure what a Heartless is, but I'm not one.

?: Well, that's good. My name is Sora and you are?

Sonic: My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is Rainbow Dash.

Sora: Nice to meet- (Rainbow Dash punches Sora in the chest)

Rainbow Dash: Why were you spying on us?

Sora: Spying on you? But I wasn't- -

Rainbow Dash: ANSWER ME, OR ELSE! (cracks her knuckles)

Sonic: RD, calm down, OK? He was trying to say something. (turns to Sora) Why _are _you spying on us?

Sora: I'm in hiding.

Sonic: What?

Sora: Have you ever seen creatures who look like they have no hearts or souls?

Sonic: Other than the Underworlders, no.

Sora: Well, let me show you. (holds his hand out to Rainbow Dash) I need that blade.

Rainbow Dash: What are you gonna do if I give it to you?

Sonic: Probably to show us what the Heartless is. Give it to him, RD.

Rainbow Dash: Rrrr...(gives Sora the sword).

Sora: Thank you! Now you might wanna stand back.

**Sora points the sword to the floor, while Sonic and Rainbow Dash stood back a couple feet. The floor glowed and formed into a shape of a keyhole. The blade shone brightly and its illuminating light covered the entire room, and formed a black hole. The gravitational pull was pulling everything in sight inside. Sora jumped in, while Sonic and Rainbow Dash tried to hold on for dear life.  
**

Rainbow Dash: I TOLD YOU GIVING HIM THAT THING IS A BAD IDEA!

Sonic: JUST JUMP! (jumps into the portal)

Rainbow Dash: I'm going to regret this. (jumps into the portal)

**Unlike the portal from Mobius, this one was quick and the three landed on sand. Sonic looked around and saw that they were teleported to a beach. He instantly felt the sand and it wasn't hot, it was warm. Salt water was crashing against the barrier and palm trees were everywhere. **

Sonic: This looks kind of nice.

Sora: It's my home, Sonic. The Destiny Islands.

Rainbow Dash: Why are we here? (slurps from a coconut)

Sonic: Where did you get that?

Rainbow Dash: Uhhh, found it?

Sora: This was my home, before the Heartless tried to take over. King Mickey appointed me to save different worlds from the Heartless turning it to darkness.

Sonic: Mickey? Who's that?

Sora: I'll show you.

**The portal came back and the three jumped in again (Rainbow Dash was not scared this time) They landed on a very well trimmed lawn of a magnificent castle with hundreds of turrets and towers.  
**

Sora: Welcome to Disney Castle.

Sonic: Wait, Sora, do you know a guy named Riku?

Sora: Actually, yes. Why?

Sonic: He came to me in a dream that he said you know who the Last Key-Keeper is, and that he can save Equestria from the Heartless and Underworlders.

Rainbow Dash: The last what?

Sonic: Do you know who he is, Sora?

Sora: Only the Last Key-Keeper's Keyblade will know, for it is the Key-Keeper's weapon. The Keyblade will choose it's wielder.

Rainbow Dash: Keyblade? Do you mean that sword-key thingie you have in your hand?

Sora: Well, yes, but every Keyblade is unique. When the Keyblade has chosen it's wielder, it transforms into a different form, so no two Keyblades are the same.

**At that moment, another balck hole has formed, and thousands of black creatures came swarming at them. Sonic prepared a Spin Dash, Rainbow Dash flew into the air, ready for combat, and Sora held out his Keyblade. **

Sonic: So these are Heartless.

Rainbow Dash: They look easy to kill.

Sora: Not all Heartless look like that. Some take form of their opponents.

Sonic: Like that? (pointing up)

**Something flew into the air, like a bullet and flew toward them. Sora held out his blade and the Heartless froze. The flying Heartless looked awfully like Rainbow Dash, except with jet-black hair and violet skin and glowing yellow eyes with red retinas. It was wearing a black dress with red winged boots and demon-like wings. Her dress contained the symbol of a heart with pointed crosses.  
**

Rainbow Dash: Doesn't that thing look like- -

Sora: You? That's your Heartless, Rainbow Dash.

Sonic: _Her_ Heartless? Weird, but can we get outta here?!

Sora: Alright, but hold on...

**The black portal came back and the three returned back to the warehouse. Sonic asked Sora to come with them, but he refused.**

Sora: Go, you gotta get out of here. It's me that they want.

Sonic: Will you be OK?

Sora: DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! GO!

Rainbow Dash: We gotta get outta here!

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash ran out of the warehouse and as they left, a bright light flashed out of the windows. Sonic ran back into the warehouse and saw that Sora was gone. In his place was a key chain, in the shape of a purple unicorn horn. **

Sonic: This might help us find out who the Last Key-Keeper is.

**Sonic pocketed the chain and walked ouside, wondering he had seen that symbol before, but he didn't know where. Rainbow Dash and Sonic walked away from the warehouse. **

**- - - - - - - - - - Far from Sonic and Rainbow Dash - - - - - - - - - -**

**Heartless Rainbow Dash was on top of the warehouse, waiting to strike. At the right time...**

Heartless Rainbow Dash: I shall be ready.

**Thats it for Chapter 3. Please review and follow. Don't forget to participate in my _Sonic_ poll. Also, I will be making a short series on how Johnny Test actually gets a real job. SonicDash777... OUT!**


	4. The Keyblade and the Dream

** This is the sequel to _Sonic: Visitors Meets Equestria Girls._ Characters belong to SEGA, Hasbro, Disney, WB Kids, Square Enix and Warner Bros.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -Chapter 4: The Keyblade and the Dream - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**It was in the middle of the night, the time where stars sparkle in the twilight. The Mobian Three and the Equestria Girls were fast asleep in Rarity's boutique. Twilight was struggling in her sleep.**

**- - - - - - - - - - Twilight's Dream - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**The Heartless was storming the castle of Chanterlot. The kingdom was in ruins and flames and the civilians fled from the walls of Shadows, Soldiers and a big guy known as The Darkside. Hooded figures were using magic to reflect the Heartless away from the royal family. Princess Celestia was addressing a few other hooded figures.**_

_Celestia: Axel, you have to get everyone to safety.  
_

_Axel: Don't worry, majesty._

**_The hooded figure known as Axel ran to the entrance of the castle, and Celestia turned to the other two hooded figures._**

_Celestia: Roxas, it'll be your job to get Twilight to Castle Oblivion. It is the only place where she'll be safe.  
_

_Roxas: Very well. (raises his hand)_

**_A black portal appeared into the throne room. The figure called Roxas turned to a pony with purple skin, with dark violet hair and a unicorn horn on the top of her head. This was Twilight, before she became human._**

_Roxas: Come on, Twilight. You heard the princess. C.O is the only place where the Heartless can't find you._

_Twilight: O-okay._

**_She held out a hand, but it was actually a hoof. Roxas took the hoof and walked into the vortex, while Twilight followed. After a sudden flash of light, she found herself in another throne room, but it was all white and pearly. They have arrived at Castle Oblivion._**

_Roxas: This is Castle Oblivion, or C.O for short. In a while, you will practice using your Keyblade._

_Twilight: My what?_

_Roxas: Oh, I forgot. Here._

**_Roxas held out a hand to reveal a key chain, with a purple unicorn horn in the middle of violet stars. A flash of light shone upon it, and she found herself holding it in another hand. Then she heard Sonic._**

_Sonic: This may help us find the Last Key-Keeper._

**Then Twilight woke with a gasp. She turned to her friends and saw a purple key chain around Sonic's neck. **

Twilight: Psst! Sonic. Are you awake?

Sonic: (moans) I am now.

Twilight: What is that thing around your neck?

Sonic: What, this? (holds up the KeyChain) I found it in an abandoned warehouse, why?

Twilight: Don't tell anyone, but... I had a dream about that.

Sonic: You're joking?

Twilight: No, I'm not. Give it here.

**Sonic took off the key chain and put it in Twilight's hand, who gripped it tight. Then, she heard Roxas.**

_ Roxas: The way I handle it is with a good swing._

**Twilight swung her hand and suddenly, a magenta blade with a unicorn horn handle appeared in a flash.**

Sonic: Is that... a Keyblade?

Twilight: I think so.

Sonic: So that means...

Twilight: That I'm the Last Key Keeper?

Sonic: YES!

Twilight: SHHHH! We can't wake up the others!

Sonic: Right.

**Somebody was outside the boutique, watching the whole thing unfold. A big, fat cat with blue and red armor, with a Heartless symbol in the middle of it.**

Pete: Wait'll the Dark Angel knows of this!

**- - - - - - - Hours Later - - - - - - - - - - -**

**(KH Music: Halloween Town Theme)**

**This was a lot like Chanterlot City, but it's more darker and more crowded with Heartless. The castle was destroyed and lifeless, even though one person lived inside. She had flaming red and yellow hair, with scarlet skin and dark eyes. Unlike the Heartless, her eyes were all black, except for green pupils. She was wearing a flaming dress. A white Echidna was running into the flaming throne room. He also had all black eyes, but the pupils were yellow. The bieng was white with black markings. He had rings all over his limbs and a black cape flowed into the wind.  
**

Finitevus: Sunset Shimmer, Sir Pete brings news from Agrabah and Equestria.

Sunset Shimmer: (turns to Finitevus) Proceed.

Finitevus: Jafar has agreed on your deal. Soon, the city of mystery will be yours.

Sunset Shimmer: Perfect! What of Equestria?

Finitevus: I do not know if it's good or bad news, but Pete claims he has found the Last Key Keeper.

Sunset Shimmer: Excellent! And I have a question for you.

Finitevus: Yes?

Sunset Shimmer: Are you at all related to Sonic the Hedgehog?

Finietvus: No, unfortunately, but I am a relative of the one you seek: The Red Hedgehog.

Sunset Shimmer: The Red Hedgehog, you say? Indeed... I have a mission for you and Pete. PETE!

Pete: (panting) You rang?

Sunset Shimmer: Pete, your mission is to find The Red Hedgehog. Bring at least a hundred Heartless with you. I f he resists, kill him. And Finitevus, find the Last Key Keeper and destroy her. If you succeed, you may yet be the Lord of the Heartless, but I need her Keyblade first!

Finitevus: It shall be done, my Queen! (throws a warp ring and vanishes)

Pete: Where did he come from, anyway?

Sunset Shimmer: Mobius, and luckily, too. Now go!

**Will Finitevus succeed in the assasination of Twilight? Will Pete find Knuckles? How is Sonic involved with Sunset Shimmer? Find out in Chapter 5.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - TO BE CONTINUED - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**That's it for Chapter 4! Please review and follow! SonicDash777...OUT!**


	5. I Just Can't Wait to Be Known

** This is the sequel to _Sonic: Visitors Meets Equestria Girls._ Characters belong to SEGA, Hasbro, Disney, WB Kids, Square Enix and Warner Bros.  
**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -Chapter 5: I Just Can't Wait To Be Known - - - - - - - - - - **

**The next morning, the friends were eating breakfast at a cafe. The chefs were sick, so Applejack and Sonic volunteered with the cooking. Knuckles challenged Rainbow Dash to an arm wrestle match and surprisingly lost. Tails realized that Twilight was looking a bit gloomy.**

Tails: Are you OK, Twilight?

Twilight: Oh, yeah, I'm fine.

Tails: Well... do you want to walk around the fair with me today?

**Twilight suddenly heard a voice, which awfully sounds like Danny DeVito.**

_?: Practice every day and you'll soon be a hero, kid!_

Twilight: Er- - ... Sorry, Tails, I have something to do.

**Then Twilight left the room, without a word more. Tails just sat there, in sorrow and confusion.**

Tails: *sighs* I wish I can do something to cheer her up.

Sonic: (hands Tails a plate of eggs) Hey, little bro! What's up?

Tails: Oh, nothing.

Sonic: Well, I'm going to ask RD to walk around with me today. Wanna come along, or do you have something else to do today?

Tails: Well, I was going to walk around with Twilight, but she has other plans.

Sonic: So?

Tails: Hmmmmm... Alright. I guess I'll come.

**- - - - - - - - - - Meanwhile - - - - - - - - - - - **

Knuckles: Oww!

Rainbow Dash: I told you, you ugly little freak! (flies away)

Knuckles: I wish I could get my revenge on her!

?: Well, sometimes revenge isn't everything.

**Knuckles swirls around to see a girl with ruffled pink hair and skin with a funny-looking dress.**

Knuckles: And I thought Sonic wears stupid clothes.

?: My name is Pinkie Pie, and I'm the head of the Centennial Royal Dance.

Knuckles: Dance, eh?

Pinkie Pie: Yup! I'm in charge of decorations and the poll of the Most Royal at the dance!

Knuckles: Hmmm... Maybe if I get noticed at the dance, I may have my own comic again!* **(* Knuckles' Comic was cancelled in 1999)**

Pinkie Pie: It doesn't work like that!

Knuckles: Oh, shut up! I can see me now!

("I Just Can't Wait to Be King" from the Lion King. Music belongs to Walt Disney Records and Hans Zimmer. The lyrics are highlighted.)

**Knuckles: I'm gonna be known to the** **world, so enemies beware!**

**Pinkie Pie: I've never seen an Equestrian with such ugly hair!**

**Knuckles: I'm gonna be a huge event, like you've never been before! I'm rising up, I'm pushing down, I'm working on my ROAR!**

**Pinkie Pie: Now thats something that noone has ever shown!**

**Knuckles: Oh, I just can't wait to be known!**

Pinkie Pie: That's NOT how it works!

**Knuckles: I'll put up some posters,**

Pinkie Pie: That's illegal, you know.

**Knuckles: Perhaps a stage show,**

Pinkie Pie: You need permission from- -

**Knuckles: Sooner or later, everyone will know!**

Rarity: What's going on?

**Knuckles: I'll be loved by every boy or girl!**

Pinkie Pie: Not this girl!

**Knuckles: I'll have fans from all over the world!**

**Little Pause**

**Rarity: I think it's time that this cherade must come to an end!**

**Knuckles: Since I'll become cool, I won't have time for any friends!**

**Rarity: If bribery is involved, then by all means, count me out! Out of Equestria, out of Earth, I wouldn't hang about!**

**Pinkie Pie: I can tell that he lives all so all alone!**

**Knuckles: Oh, I just can't wait to be known!**

**Long Pause (just follow the song)**

**Knuckles: Nobody wants less, everybody wants more. In a few days I'll, be on the dance floor!**

Rarity: Not yet!

**Chorus: He'll be the greatest guy you've ever seen, the guy who is strong and all so keen, Knuckles will soon be known and not alone!**

**Knuckles: Oh, I just can't wait to be known! Oh, I just can't wait to be known!**

**Chorus & Knuckles: Oh, I just can't waaaaaaaaaaaiiit... to be known!**

**(End Song)**

**Knuckles ran out of the cafe in a "musical" way. Pinkie Pie and Rarity were still standing in the deserted bar.**

Pinkie Pie: I gotta be honest... he is a good singer.

**How is Sonic, Tails and Rainbow Dash? Find out next chapter.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - To Be Continued - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**That's it for Chapter 5! I should try to make a YouTube comic out of the chapter. Please review and follow. SonicDash777...OUT! Coming soon is the prequel... starring Shadow the Hedgehog!**


	6. Heartless Invasion

** This is the sequel to _Sonic: Visitors Meets Equestria Girls._ Characters belong to SEGA, Hasbro, Disney, WB Kids, Square Enix, Warner Bros and Archie Comics.  
**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 6: Heartless Invasion - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - Three Days Later - - - - - - - - - - - **

**The Celestial Centennial Dance was ready to send in dancers and couples. Sadly, the only one who doesn't have a partner was Tails and Knuckles, but Knux doesn't give a crap. Tails, however, has a little crush on Twilight. He brought a little gift for her, but he won't give it until the slow dance starts. Sonic was arguing with a teen band called "The Archies".**

Sonic: Come on, my little buddy needs this.

Reggie: No can do, Sky Brain.

Betty: Come on, Reg. Let's play it for the cute little guy.

Jughead: I don't care. As long as I get some of Applejack's apple tarts!

Archie: Besides, I like it. Let's do it!

Sonic: Awesome!

**The Archies start to play a slow song, ("A Whole New World" from Disney's Aladdin)**

Tails: WHAT?! ALREADY? But I...

Sonic: (Runs to Tails) Hey, little bro! I got 'em ready for ya.

Tails: I WASN'T READY YET! SONIC, WHY WOULD- -?

**Tails' eyes met Twilight's, but she was dancing with another boy, a boy with blue hair, a leather jacket and denim jeans. A tear began to fall down Tails' cheek and the gift fell to the floor. Tails flew away, crying.**

Sonic: Tails? TAILS! COME BACK!

**But it was too late. **

Sonic: Why would girls do that?

Knuckles: Eeeeeyyyyyy! What up, Son?

Sonic: Knuckles?

Knuckles: The one and only.

Sonic: Why are you dressed like Obama?

Knuckles: What, this? I'm going to be known! HIT IT, BOYS!

Sonic: NO PLAYING THAT SONG AGAIN! What do you mean?

**Suddenly, the music was interrupted by a large ear-piercing scream. Everyone stopped dancing immediately and looked for the screamer. Sonic and Knuckles ran out of the hall to find an incredible and frightning sight.**

**Heartless were surrounding the hall, covering every entrance or exit. Yellow Operas, Blue Rasphodies and Green Relims were crowding the skies. Shadows, Soldiers, Large Bodies were taking ground patrol. A flying, red-skinned, flaming-headed girl was holding Tails by the throat.**

Sunset Shimmer: Hello, Sonic the Hedgehog! Your dear friend, Miles, told me soooo much about you.

Sonic: LET GO OF TAILS! NOW!

Sunset Shimmer: First, give me the Last Key-Keeper, and I will let your friend go.

Knuckles: Key-Keeper?

Sunset Shimmer: Looks like this is a double-mission. PETE! FINN!

**A portal emerged into the open, and stepped out Pete and Dr. Finitevus.**

Knuckles: Finitevus? How did you get here?

Finitevus: Well, that's not important. I never knew that you were the Red Hedgehog all along.

Sunset Shimmer: Red Hedgehog? Are you sure?

Pete: He looks like him.

Sonic: Hedgehog? He's an echidna. I'm a hedgehog.

Finitevus: Don't you dare talk to our Queen like meat!

Sunset Shimmer: Let them be, Finitevus. They will face the consequence either way. ATTACK!

**The Heartless were approaching them, to kill them, to destroy them, to possess their hearts. Sonic gulped and waited for his fate. He waited. And waited. he peeked out of his right eye to see that the Heartless had vanished. Twilight Sparkle was standing there, ready for combat, with her Keyblade.**

Twilight: Maybe I'll call it "Swift Death".

Sonic: TWILIGHT! Thanks, man!

Twilight: No problem. Where's Tails?

Knuckles: That girl took him.

Sonic and Twilight: WHAT?!

Knuckles: As Twilight was fighting those...Heartless things, Finitevus and the fatso cat gagged Tails and the demon chick flew away with him.

Twilight: We're going in after him. You, me, Sonic and RD. We have to.

Rainbow Dash: (flew into the scene) I heard what happened. Someone tried to invade Chanterlot City?

Sonic: I'm afraid so. And they took Tails prisoner.

Twilight: That's why we're going to destroy the girl and rescue Tails.

Sonic: Hey, Twilight?

Twilight: Yeah?

Sonic: Tails asked you to go to the dance with him. Why were you dancing with that guy?

Twilight: Flash Sentry? He's my boyfriend.

Knuckles: But Tails asked first.

Rainbow Dash: He even got you a gift.

Twilight: He did?

Sonic: Yeah. Here.

**The box that was dropped on the dance floor was now in Twilight's hand. It was a necklace, with moonstones and amethysts all over it. Twilight began to sob. **

Sonic: See?

Twilight: Does this mean he...

Knuckles: Loves you? Duh!

Rainbow Dash: Well, enough of the drama, let's get some action!

**And our quartet darts away into the moonlight. Love made a new couple tonight, even though it included Heartless. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - To Be Continued - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**That's it for _Sonic: Centennial Sabotage_. Be sure to wait for _Sonic: Swift Death. _See announcement chapter for more details. Please review and follow. SonicDash777...OUT! Don't forget to send messages for you to choose how to end this 10-story series. Also, the _Sonic_ prequel will come.**


	7. Announcement

**Coming Soon:**

_**Sonic: Swift Death**_

_**Sonic: The Equestrian Tale of Shadow the Hedgehog. **_**(Prequel)**

_**Sonic: Forgotten Memories**_**(Second Prequel)  
**


End file.
